VOTE
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Anggota regular Seigaku harus membuat keputusan penting... dan mereka memutuskan untuk voting.. shounen-ai, FujiTezu and other pairings.


Title: VOTE, a Tennis no Oujisama fanfiction.

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: FujiTezu, OoishiEiji, InuiKaidou, hints RyoumaSakuno dan AkutsuTaka.

Warning: Bagi yang punya alergi shounen-ai, silakan klik icon 'back' di komputer anda sekarang juga! Bagi penggemar shounen-ai seperti saia.. atau bagi yang alergi tapi masih mau baca… welcome! Tanggung resikonya sendiri, yah!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis, atau Tennis no Oujisama, secara legal, dimiliki oleh sang jenius Takeshi Konomi-sensei. Sensei, atashi minta maaf yaa.. atas keberanian atashi sebagai seorang fangirl untuk men-screw karakter-karakter brilianmu… tapi beneran, deh, atashi nggak nyesel, wakakakakakakk… -nyengir setan-

A/N: Fic Tenipuri keduaku! Yang—lagi-lagi—berbahasa negeri sendiri, dan bertema—lagi-lagi—shounen-ai! Mwuhahahahahahahaha!!! Alasan di balik tertulisnya fic ini adalah: 1. Salahkan semua fic TezuFuji yang gua baca.. plus update-an chapter terbarunya TeniPuri yang—lagi-lagi—menarik saia ke fandom ini.. /swt. 2. Pake bahasa Inggris tuh lama-lama capee.. dan lagi saia kangen sama bahasa persatuan kita ini.. khekekekeke.. 3. Semester satu baru aja selese.. semester dua datang dan kelas pun berganti.. tapi yang paling penting.. Selamat Tinggal, Matematika! See you next year!! WHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ah.. ya wesss.. enjoy!

-VOTE-

Ryuuzaki-sensei tersenyum puas.

"Sudah jelas, semuanya?" beliau menunjuk tepat ke arah tim reguler Seigaku yang berdiri di depannya dengan tegas. "Untuk minggu depan, harus semuanya harus double. Tidak ada pengecualian."

"Umm.. Ryuuzaki-sensei.." Ooishi memulai, tapi Ryuuzaki-sensei mengangkat tangan kanannya, mensignal supaya Ooishi diam sambil menatap Ooishi galak. Ooishi lanngsung mingkem.

"Jadi, keputusan ada di tangan kalian. Apapun keputusan kalian, sebagai anggota reguler Seigaku, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak datang. Lagipula, semua sekolah yang berpartisipasi itu rival-rival kalian semua, lho. Mau dikemanakan muka kita kalau kita tidak datang. Bisa-bisa kita dibilang takut, nanti.."

Mendengar kata takut, Momo dan Kaidou bereaksi sekilas. Ryuuzaki-sensei menyadarinya, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah.. silakan putuskan! Jangan sampai berantem, yaa.." beliau mengangkat tangannya sambil berjalan keluar ruang klub reguler.

Setelah Ryuuzaki-sensei keluar, ruangan sunyi beberapa saat.

"Gila, nih, gila.." Momo mondar-mandir. "Ryuuzaki-sensei gila banget, menerima undangan macam begitu! Mana dari Hyoutei lagi.."

"Fssshhuu…" Kaidou berdesis pelan, melirik Inui dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca. Inui balas melirik kouhai-nya itu, mengangkat alis.

"Gimana, Tezuka?" Ooishi berpaling ke Tezuka. "Karena Ryuuzaki-sensei bilang kita harus datang.."

Tezuka menghela napas, lalu duduk, mencoba berpikir tenang.

"Mada mada da ne.." Ryouma berkomentar. Tampaknya, di antara anggota Seigaku yang lain, hanya Ryouma-lah yang tidak terpengaruh dengan perintah Ryuuzaki-sensei.Dengan santai, ia duduk bersila di lantai dan meneguk fanta-nya.

Eiiji memelototi Ryouma. "Jangan sok, deh, Ochibi. Cuma karena kamu sendiri yang nggak bakal pusing karena masalah ini.. nyaaaa!! Pusing…"

Fuji tersenyum. "Tapi, Echizen beruntung, ya. Ryuuzaki-san kan main tenis juga. Kalau tidak.. nasib Echizen akan sama seperti Momo dan Taka-san,"

Taka menghela napas ragu. "Menolak perintah Ryuuzaki-sensei juga tidak mungkin, ya.."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ooishi melanjutkan. "Kalau mau datang, kita harus memutuskan, 'kan.." Ooishi berhenti sejenak, lalu memandang Momo dan Taka. "Dan kalian berdua juga harus mulai mencari.."

"Kalau begitu, voting saja," Fuji mengusulkan. "Untuk tiap doubles, biar sisa anggota reguler lain yang menentukan. Untuk Taka dan Momo, nanti kita sama-sama mencarinya.""

Inui mengangguk. "Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara,"

"Tezuka?" Ooishi memandang sang buchou, yang tampaknya kali ini akan pasrah menerima nasib karena sang buchou tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Fuji tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, dimulai dari Golden Pair kita," kata sang jenius Seigaku itu. "Inui?"

Inui melihat ke buku datanya sesaat, dan kemudian menjawab, "Ooishi,"

"Kaidou?" Fuji melanjutkan.

"Fssshhuu.." Kaidou mendesis sambil berpikir, pandangannya jatuh bergantian ke Ooishi dan Eiji. Setelah beberapa detik, ia memutuskan. "Ooishi-senpai,"

Eiji mulai cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, aku vote untuk Eiji-senpai," kata Momo langsung, masih tidak mau satu pendapat dengan sang Mamushi Seigaku. Eiji nyengir. "Nyaa! Momo, thanks!"

"Echizen?" Fuji berpaling ke kouhai mereka.Echizen meneguk fanta-nya, alisnya berkerut sambil berpikir.

"…Eiji-senpai."

Inui mengangkat alisnya. "Wow. Kupikir kau akan menjawab Ooishi, Echizen. Taka, kau bagaimana?"

"Jelas Ooishi," kata Taka mantap. Fuji mengangguk. "Skor 3-2 untuk Ooishi." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka mengangkat bahu, tapi lalu menjawab, "Ooishi,"

Fuji tertawa. "Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Tidak peduli aku vote untuk siapa, Eiji pasti akan kalah. Jadi Ooishi menang, ya,"

Eiji cemberut, sementara Ooishi kelihatan lega. "Na, Fujiko, kalau menurutmu sendiri?" tanya Eiji, penasaran dengan pendapat teman sekelasnya itu.

Fuji tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm.. harus diakui, pilihan yang susah. Ingin vote untuk Eiji, sih.. tapi Eiji terlalu manja. Mau vote untuk Ooishi, tapi kadang-kadang Ooishi bertingkah seperti induk ayam," Fuji tertawa, diikuti yang lainnya, membuat wajah Ooishi merona.

"Tapi kurasa, aku akan vote untuk Ooishi," Fuji tersenyum. Eiji tampak kecewa, merengut.

"Curang, nyaa! Curang, curang, curang!!"

"Nggak apa, 'kan, Eiji-senpai, toh Eiji-senpai pasti bakal kelihatan cute dalam kostum nanti," Momo nyengir setan. Eiji memelototinya.

"NGGAK! NGGAK! AKU NGGAK MAU PAKAI ITU!! Curang kalian semua, lebih memilih Ooishi!!HOEEEE!!!"

"Double berikut," Fuji melanjutkan tanpa memedulikan Eiji yang merengek. "Inui dan Kaidou,"

"Inui-senpai," berbarengan, Momo dan Ryouma menjawab. Taka tertawa, Kaidou melotot dan ber "Fussshhuu…" ke arah Ryouma dan Momo.

"Ah, Kaidou," Fuji tersenyum. "Aku juga vote untuk Inui,"

Inui tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Taka?"

"Umm.. bingung juga, yah.. Kaidou mungkin cocok.." Taka berpikir sejenak, tapi lalu menggeleng. "Nggak, nggak. Sudah pasti Inui,"

"Eiji, Ooishi, kalian bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja Inui!" kata Eiji cepat, menghentikan rengekannya untuk sementara. "Inui 'kan bisa memaksa siapa saja melakukan apapun dengan.. dengan.." si master akrobat merinding. "…jusnya.. atau Penal Tea.."

"Tapi Kaidou juga cocok," Ooishi membela kouhai-nya. Eiji melotot. "Uhnyaaaa, Ooishii!! Masa sih, tidak setuju denganku?! Kita 'kan sudah synchronize!!"

Tezuka menghela napas lagi. Fuji tersenyum. "Bagaimana, Tezuka?" tanyanya.

"Inui," jawab sang kapten tim singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Kaidou kalah," mendengar Fuji, Eiji, Momo dan Ryouma nyengir puas, membayangkan sosok Kaidou pada saat acara berlangsung nanti. Kaidou ber-"Fusshhuu.." kesal, sebelum memasang pelototannya secara permanen ke arah Momo.

"Double berikut… Echizen sih nggak perlu repot," Fuji mengangguk-angguk. "Momo dan Taka… masih ada waktu seminggu, bisa dicari nanti. Kalau begitu, aku dan Tezuka."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Momo memotong, memandang Tezuka. "Buchou, kalau buchou kalah, kita nggak akan dihukum lari keliling lapangan, 'kan?"

Tezuka mengangkat alis.

"Tentu tidak, Momo," Fuji yang menjawab. "Bagaimanapun juga, ini 'kan cara yang adil. Aku sih mengharapkan persaingan yang seimbang dengan Tezuka," sang jenius tersenyum ke arah Tezuka, setengah geli, setengah 'mengancam' Tezuka untuk setuju.

Tezuka mengangkat bahu, pasrah.

Tangan Ryouma mendadak terangkat. "Fuji-senpai," katanya pendek. "Vote untuk Fuji-senpai."

Inu berpikir sejenak. "Ah.. tapi Fuji akan cocok sekali dalam kostum itu.. Apalagi double dengan Tezuka. Kurasa aku akan vote untuk Tezuka."

"Setuju," sahut Taka. "Buchou juga lebih tinggi,"

Momo mengangkat alisnya. "Taka-senpai, ini 'kan bukan soal lebih tinggi atau tidak, gimana sih.."

"Aku pilih Fujiko, nyaa!" kata Eiji riang. "Ooishi?"

Ooishi berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Tezuka."

Eiji cemberut. "Uhnyaaaaaan!! Ooishi kejam! Tidak setuju lagi.."

"Momo?" Fuji berpaling ke Momo, tersenyum. Namun Momo bisa merasakan hawa dingin dari senyuman Fuji, seakan mengancam Momo untuk memilihnya. Momo menelan ludah, ketakutan.

"Em.. erm… kurasa.. eh.. uh.. Fu-Fuji-senpai lebih cocok," Momo langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika Tezuka menatapnya tajam.

"Unyaah!! Skor seri, nih!! Kaidou?" Eiji memadang sang Mamushi Seigaku itu. Kaidou tampak ragu-ragu.

"Ayo, Kaidou, takdir Fuji dan Tezuka ada di tanganmu lho.." Eiji nyengir lebar, tahu persis kalau saat itu Kaidou sedang menimbang-nimbang mana yang lebih baik: lari keliling lapangan 100 kali karena memilih Fuji, atau menderita oleh 'kekejaman' Fuji selama beberapa bulan ke depan karena memilih Tezuka.

"Ayo, Kaidou-senpai, putuskan!" gerutu Ryouma, mulai tak sabaran. Jadwal latihan sudah selesai dari tadi, dan Ryouma yakin Sakuno sudah menunggunya untuk pulang bareng.

Kaidou mendelik. Yang sedang menerima tatapan menusuk Tezuka dan senyuman dingin Fuji 'kan bukan Ryouma, tapi dia! Dalam hati, Kaidou merutuki Fuji dan Tezuka. Kok bisa-bisanya dua orang yang sama-sama kejam disatukan! Mana bisa memilih!

Fuji tersenyum, mengeluarkan hawa dinginnya. "Kaidou, ayo cepat. Kita nggak punya banyak waktu, nih," nada dingin dalam suara Fuji membuat yang lainnya merinding. Kaidou menelan ludah.

"..Fsshu.." dia berdesis, mengambil keputusan. Menarik napas, ia menggerutu kecil, "Fuji-senpai."

Ruangan hening sejenak.

"Kaidou, lari keliling lapangan 200 kali."

Kaidou melotot kaget. Sementara seluruh anggota reguler lainnya mati-matian menahan tawa, membayangkan Tezuka pada saat acara berlangsung nanti. Fuji tersenyum, kali ini senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, sudah dipastikan, ya,"

Kaidou menghela napas. Yah, sudahlah. Lari keliling lapangan itu lebih baik daripada ia harus menderita oleh 'kekejaman' Fuji yang ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa.

"Momo-senpai dan Taka-senpai bagaimana?" Ryouma bertanya ketika ia berdiri. Fuji dan Ooishi tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Seandainya, sampai hari 'H' Momo dan Taka nggak dapat double.." kata Ooishi. "Terpaksa kalian pergi sebagai doubles,"

"Seandainya kalian pergi sebagai doubles.." Fuji baru memulai, tapi Ryouma dan Kaidou langsung memotong, "Taka-senpai!"

Momo mendelik. "Apa-apaan! Nggak bisa!"

"Aku juga vote untuk Taka, ya!" kata Eiji riang, lalu menoleh ke Ooishi. "Ya 'kan, Ooishi?" dan Ooishi mengangguk. Inui tersenyum, mulai menulis di buku datanya dengan semangat, kacamatanya berkilat-kilat, senyuman sableng muncul di wajahnya. "Ya, ya, Taka lebih cocok.."

"Kalau begitu, tidak peduli aku dan Tezuka vote untuk siapa, Taka-san menang," Fuji tertawa. "Tapi itu kalau kalian pergi sebagai doubles. Kalau Momo bisa menemukan double lain sebelum hari 'H', itu sih terserah Momo ya,"

Momo merutuk. "Aku pasti akan menemukan double-ku sendiri! Sial! Mana boleh Momoshiro Takeshi pergi pakai kostum begitu.." Momo merinding.

Ooishi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sudah dipastikan, ya. Yang pergi sebagai seme: aku, Fuji, Inui dan Ryouma. Yang pergi sebagai uke: Eiji, Tezuka, Kaidou dan Ryuuzaki-san. Kalau Momo dan Taka pergi bareng, berarti Taka jadi seme, dan Momo uke. Sesuai dengan dress code pesta, para uke harus cross dress memakai gaun lolita,"

Eiji merinding, Tezuka menatap tajam ke arah dinding seakan mau menghancurkan dinding itu hanya dengan tatapannya, sedangkan Kaidou ber-"Fshuuu.." marah. Dalam hati, ketiganya bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang punya ide menyelenggarakan pesta seperti itu. Dress code-nya gaun lolita??

"Mada mada da ne," Ryouma bergumam. "Duluan, ya, senpai. Aku sudah ditunggu, tuh,"

Eiji memelototi Ryouma sampai anak kelas satu itu keluar kelas. "Ochibi curang, nya! Cuma dia yang nggak bakalan repot! Huuh, nyaaa..!!"

Fuji tertawa, duduk di sebelah Tezuka. "Sudahlah, Eiji, cuma cross dressing saja, 'kan.."

Kali ini Tezuka menatap tajam ke arah Fuji, meskipun si Tensai Seigaku itu tidak terpengaruh. Ooishi menggeleng-geleng geli.

"Kalau begitu, hari minggu depan, di auditorium Hyoutei Gakuen,"

"Ooishi, karena aku sekarang ngambek, traktir es krim, nya!!"

"Eh? Eiji kok begitu.. curang ah,"

"Fusshhuuuu.."

"Ayo, Kaidou, kita pulang,"

"Aakh! Harus cepat cari pasangan.."

"Hmm.. mungkin aku akan jadi uke, kalau aku jadi mengajak Akutsu.."

"Tezuka, mau mampir ke rumah? Hari ini Yuuta pulang, jadi okaasan mau mengadakan makan malam besar-besaran. Mungkin Yumiko-neesan bisa membantu mencarikan kostum yang cocok untukmu,"

"Fuji, besok, lari keliling lapangan sampai aku bilang berhenti."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N : Waah… tambah crack abis nih fic kedua gue… -nangis- Maklum deh, waktu nulis nggak mikir apa-apa, cuma sedang memikirkan siapa seme dan siapa uke.. hehehehe.. Tapi waktu menentukan Tezuka jadi uke, serius, deh, aku bikin undian pake kertas, dan ternyata yang keluar Tezuka, ya udah Tezuka dijadikan uke, hehe..

Yang seme itu Tezuka apa Fuji yah?

Momo dan Taka nggak ada pasangan.. kepikiran bikin AkutsuTaka, tapi ini 'kan seandainya.. (Fuji 'kan bilang bgitu.. hohoho).

Anyway, REVIEW yah!! Meskipun nih fic crack abis.. tapi kita kan mau melestarikan fic berbahasa Indonesia, tebul?? Hehehehe.. Makasih buat yang udah baca fic crack ini sampe abis…

Doumo arigatou, soshite… REVIEW!! TANOMU!!!

(hugs, isumi'kivic' dan Ilde)


End file.
